


The rise and fall of Violet Sabrewing

by Werewolf_Kisses101



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Background Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, F/F, Gosalyn mallard x Violet saberwing, He/they dewey, I’ll add more tags later when I’m not half asleep, None of them r straight, Other, Skateboarding, Trans Character, Trans Female Huey Duck, Trans Louie Duck, Violet saberwing x Gosalyn mallard, gosalyn Mallard/ violet saberwing, huey/Boyd - Freeform, non binary characters, small hints of weblena, weblena, what the hell is a03s tag system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Kisses101/pseuds/Werewolf_Kisses101
Summary: Violet was probably imagining but she could have sworn Goslayn shot her a wink.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Gosalyn Mallard

Violet had heard Dewey ramble on about a cool new friend he’d met the night sevral supervillains had been let loose on the city.

“I think you’re really gonna like her!” Dewey laughed as they led Violet to the skatepark where the rest of the kids were residing.

The skate park was impressively large smooth concrete ramps scrawled with graffiti shone proudly under the sun. A small gazebo sat near a river that had concert walls around it. A little ways down the creek a huge bridge stood over the water. Most of the people skating were far away from each other but there was a small crowd gathered around a rather small wolf clamming he could do a kickflip into a backwards Ollie.

But Violet was good at reading people and that kid was bluffing. Dewey waved down the group they were all piled on a bench Huey and Boyd were reading over the JWG Violet could see Huey blushing from where she was standing. Louie was in his phone as per usual Lena was pulling Webby’s hair into a ponytail and trying not to blush. 

All seemed normal. 

But there was one extra kid by process of elimination that was Goslayn   
They were taller than the McDuck siblings but not as tall as Lena They wore a green jacket with a purple hoodie underneath Violet cringed she would have melted in that many layers but maybe Gosalyn got cold easily so Violet tried not to think about it. They had light caramel colored feathers and red curly hair but it was different from Violet’s hair.   
It was thicker and had less curls. The longboard laid at her feet was shaped like a surfboard. It was black on top and the underbelly had a retro pattern on it, a blue background with triangles and other shapes and lines. Her white sneakers barely touched one of the wheels. 

Dewey approached the bench with smiles and high fives. Violet approached calmly waving to the newest member of the group who at the signal of the wave hopped up and offered a hand to shake. “The names Gos!” Violet politely shook with a grin “I’m Violet and I use she/her pronouns”   
Gos gave a nervous grin “oh yeah same here!” 

Violet was good at reading people and that kid was bluffing. 

Everyone was skatepark ready   
Dewey’s bike laid next to the bench it was bright blue and covered in flame decals matching their helmet wich had a non-binary flag plastered on the left side.

Lena had a skateboard that was black and purple alongside a balck helmet with a lightning bolt sticker. Simple yet cool and slightly childish Violet added mentally 

Webby had a pink scooter with rainbow tassels and white wheels along with a purple pastel helmet and pink pastel shin and elbow guards with pastel purple straps. 

Huey Louie and Boyd all had roller skates they were covered in sequins and stickers. Huey’s were red with brown laces one of the laces had the trans flag stitched into it. She'd done it for her fourth knitting badge. 

Louie’s where white with green laces not much else.

Boyd was borrowing Dewey’s pair so naturally they were bright blue and covered in flames.

Violet had a pair of black and purple rollerblades slung over her shoulder. They were sleek and arguably the coolest out of all the kids’ s wheels.

The day went on normally all the kids practiced their tricks and talked to other patrons of the skatepark. 

Violet was working on a perfect figure eight when she heard a confident voice bust through the bustle of the skatepark. “Coming in hot!!” As Violet gracefully slid out of the way, Goslayn pushed forward and sped up the ramp with a perfect form.

Violet was probably imagining but she could have sworn Goslayn shot her a wink. 

Violet’s heart stopped for a second and so did the rest of her witch meant she was off balance and was headed straight for the ground. Maybe not straight for the ground with the way she was feeling but the ground met her quickly straight or not gravity spares nobody. 

As soon as Gos heard that thud they were already half off of their longboard but since the longboard wasn’t fully stopped from the ride back down the ramp. They tripped and fell right on top of Violet. Gos used her hands to block her from falling completely. 

“O-oh Jeez uh sorry I should have u-uh found a different ramp” Gos had never jumped up so fast in their life well they jumped faster once Goslayn’s face was as red as their hair. 

“N-no no it’s quite alright” Violet laughed as she accepted the scraped hand that Gosalyn offered. 

The rest of the day flew by but the thought of that wink still lingered in the back of Violet’s mind. Making her stomach knot and her cheeks grow pink and red.

“You guys down for a slumber party?” Webby asked excitedly 

The whole group gave smiles.

“YES! eight kid chaos sleepover!” Dewey laughed.


	2. Sleepover Sillies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey gave a grin. “I’m the best wingman alive! Lena can back me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for not posting I’ve had rlly bad writers block!!!   
> I hope you guys understand :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2 

It was ten fifty three pm and the kids were happily watching a movie. Boyd was plugged into an extension cord stemming from the wall the indicator on his arm read thirty seven percent. Huey was half asleep eyes fixated on the TV. Dewey had his phone and he was probably in the middle of looking at the cast of the movie they were watching for a new celebrity crush. 

Gosalyn wasn’t tired they felt guilt biting at them like a pesky bug. They don’t know why they’d lied about their pronouns to the group even though they seemed supportive,maybe they’d just panicked,maybe they didn’t want other people in the park to overhear or perhaps they didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it 

Gosalyn looked over at Violet who was an arms length away enjoying the movie and a snack. Gosalyn looked at the band aid on Vi’s knee and felt bad for tripping her up. “So much for first impressions.” They mumbled a little too loud.   
“Did you say something Gosalyn?” Violet asked.

Gosalyn laughed. “O-oh it was nothing but there’s something I’d like to say.” Gosalyn began to fidget a bit. Gosalyn knew if they get it over with now it will be a lot easier than to do it later. 

Violet offered a supportive smile and Gosalyn just felt even worse. “I-I lied to you and I’m sorry.” Was the first thing they said. 

Violet was a bit surprised by that. Why would Gosalyn lie to her?

“Go on.” Violet said with a hint of something outside of her usual tone.

“I’m non-binary.” It was easy to say for Gosalyn they’d come out before but it was still a little stressful. Gosalyn laughed nervously for a moment before apologizing again.

“It’s quite alright Gosalyn but may I ask why you refused to tell me until now?” 

Gosalyn didn’t quite know the answer to that but they weren’t about to lie again. “I-I’m not really sure...I just didn’t want it to be a big deal. I also love days at the skatepark and I didn’t wanna derail the day.”

Violet said something but Gosalyn was preoccupied with Violet’s smile. That smile Gosalyn could stare at that smile all day they wished they could freeze time and stare at it. “Gosalyn?... Are you alright?” 

Gosalyn snapped back to reality. “Oh yeah I’m fine!” Gosalyn began to get red in the face 

Dewey who was sitting next to them began to notice “Gos you look like a tomato...WAIT do you have a cr—!” 

Gosalyn threw a pillow at Dewey “Pillow fight!” 

The whole group grabbed pillows.  
Webby and Lena stood back to back hand in hand wielding pillows.   
Huey,Dewey, and Louie assumed battle positions.   
Boyd quickly scrambled to unplug himself form the wall before grabbing a pillow.  
Violet handed Gosalyn a pillow. 

Dewey knocked down Louie and took time to do a victory dance but Gosalyn smacked them in the back of the head with a pillow. “Nice one Gos!” Violet comments. 

But before total warfare can break out Beakley entered the room right as Webby and Lena staged a successful double attack on Huey. 

“While I do condone sparring I am not spending all night cleaning up feathers and other pillow medium.” 

“Dang…” Lena sighed putting down their pillow Webby following suit. 

In a few short moments the room was near again the movie still played and Violet had fallen asleep as well as Huey,Louie and Webby. Dewey scooted themselves closer to Gosalyn with a stupid smile on his face. 

“You like her don’t you?” Dewey asked with a chuckle. 

“That’s none of your business.” Gosalyn shot back. 

Lena was now invested in the conversation. “Oh you definitely do.” Lena stated with confidence.

Dewey gave a grin. “I’m the best wingman alive! Lena can back me up.”

Lena sighed. “Surprisingly yea they helped me and Webby end up together and if anything I’m older so at least let me try and help.”

“F-fine.” Gosalyn huffed defeatedly. ‘I’ll let you two help.”

To be continued :)


End file.
